My Sisters In The Olympics
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: James' sister comes back to visit by surprise bringing along another surprise as well, she's competing in the 2012 Olympic games for gymnastics! RR please!


**New story I thought of while watching the Olympic Games! Let me know what you think!**

As I drove down the street of Los Angeles, I started thinking about what it was going to be like seeing my brother again for the first time in years. My brother is James Diamond, 1/4th of the band Big Time Rush with his 3 best friends. I had been so busy training for the Olympics that I hadn't spoken or seen them in almost 2 years. They had become so famous, I was so proud of them. I was going to surprise them today with not only my visit, but with 7 tickets to come see me perform at the 2012 Olympic Games in London, England. I was so excited I almost couldn't breathe.

I park my car in the parking garage and start unloading my 2 suitcases out of my truck. I roll my one suitcase, put my duffle bag on my shoulder then carry my backpack on my other shoulder. I walk into the lobby and am approached by a few girls, in between the ages of 10 and 14, asking for my autograph. I smile and set my bags down to sign their books and papers. I take a picture with them then walk up to the front desk, to a man with the name 'Bitters'. "Can I help you?"

Now I see why his name is bitters "I'm looking for Big Time Rush's room?"

"Sorry I couldn't give you there room number, I was told not to by their body guard." He says, not even looking up at me from the magazine. I look at the page and see my face on it, talking about the Olympic Games.

"My name is Gabriella, Gabriella Diamond, and I'm looking for my brother James." I explain, setting my hand the desk while setting my bags down.

"Ha! Gabriella Diamond is training for the Olympics, and is not related the James!" He says, still not looking up at me. I snatch the magazine then bring it up to my face, showing that I'm in the magazine for the games. His face looks up at me and makes the comparison "Oh I am so sorry Ms. Diamond! They are in 2J, they haven't left for the studio yet so they-"

"Bitters, I can bring her up there since I'm heading that way anyways to see Logan."

"Okay Camille"

I gather my bags and follow her "So you're dating Logan?"

"Yeah I am, wait a minute, your Gabriella Diamond, competing in the Olympic Games right?" I smile and nod my head as we wait for the elevator. "Oh my god, you're my favorite gymnast! What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my brother" I say, as we get on the elevator.

"Wait, Diamond" She whispers "Why couldn't I connect the dots before, your James' sister Gabby!"

"Yeah, how do you know that?"

"Well you're last name, and Mrs. Knight has a picture of you and they guys from when you were about 14, before you left for training for the Olympics."

I smile "Really?"

"Yeah" She says as we approach the door of 2J, I suddenly became nervous of seeing all them for the first time in 4 years. Camille knocked on the door before it swung open and I see little Katie standing there.

"Hey Camille, Logan's on the couch watching the nerds play Bioshock." She looks at me "Hey Gabby" I stand there and watch her turn back around "Gabby!" she yells and runs over to me. I lift her up and spin her around once before setting her back on her feet. I look and see the guys looking up at me in shock as well as Mrs. Knight. I walk in with my bags

"Hey guys" I lightly say, settling my bags on the ground once again as they all run to me and engulf me in a huge bear hug.

"Gabby!" They all yelled.

"Guys really? I can't breathe!" They finally release me and James looks to me.

"Wow Gabby, look at you" I hug him again as Mrs. Knight speaks.

"Sweetie, we were just about to have breakfast. Would you join us?" She asks, hugging me and setting the food on the table.

"Absolutely" I said, sitting down with everyone else "I was actually hoping I could stay here, until I have to fly out to London?" I ask politely

"Oh absolutely sweetheart, your always welcome here." She sigh then looks at me again "Oh sweetie, I remember when I was at your last gymnastics practice when you were 14 in Minnesota, and now your going to London as an Olympic athlete!"

"Oh yeah, speaking of the Olympic Games," I get up and walk to my backpack and going into the small pouch. I take out an envelope and hand it to Mama Knight. She kindly took it and opened it as I sat back in my seat, in between James and Katie. She opened the envelope and took out the 7 tickets.

"Oh my god, Gabriella!" She stands up and walks to me, engulfing me in a huge hug.

"What is it mom?" Kendall asks, sitting in between her and Camille, who was seated next to Logan.

Mama Knight smiles and shows the tickets "She gave us 7 tickets, front row to the summer Olympic Games in London"

They all run over to me again as Mama Knight starts cleaning up breakfast "Okay guys, really? Can't breathe again!"

"We couldn't be more grateful Gabriella" Logan says, looking over the tickets.

"Or more proud of you" Kendall says, hugging me with one arm. I smile, so happy that I have my family back.

The next day I got up at 7am so I can train for a bit before going with the guys to the studio. I get dressed **( www .polyvore cgi/ set? id= 55410119)** and walk into the kitchen to see Logan already up and dressed "Hey what are you already doing up?" He asks me, looking up from his lyrics sheet.

"I could ask you the same thing. I am training at the gym down the street." I answer, grabbing an apple and bottle of water and setting them in my bag before sliding my shoes on.

"Oh, well me and Kendall are always the first ones up. He's in the bathroom getting dressed so if you want to wait like 2 minutes, we could come with you?" He asks, closing his book.

"Sure, what would be cool" I smile as he walks to the door and tells Kendall, who had just opened it. He walks out and smiles while sliding his vans on. Something about Kendall has always drawn me to him. I've had this school girl crush on his since I was about 12 years old.

We leave quietly and walk out of the Palm Woods and down the street towards the gym. We talk, laugh and joke until we get there. When we do, I run over to my coach and smile, while talking to him. He tells me to get changed so I run past the guys and into the locker room. When I come out, I see Carlos and James there now too with Mama Knight and Katie. I wave and walk back to my coach "You have a fan club now?" He jokes as I walk back to start the bars. I do my training routines a few times before my coach moves me to the balance beam to do my training routines for that too. After that for about 20 minutes, he let me take a break so I could drink some water and stretch for floor routines. I walk over to the guys and Kendall hands me my water. I smile and gratefully take it. I take a long sip and set it down. "I'm sorry sweetie, but we have to go. They have to be to the studio by 10 and it's almost 9:45, and Katie also has a doctor's appointment at 10." Mama Knight explains.

I smile "It's no problem, really. Go ahead, I focus better on training without anyone watching anyway" They smile and hug me before leaving. I walk back onto the floor and start my stretching. While doing my splits, I turn and see Kendall slowly walking behind everyone else, staring back at me before winking and exiting the building.

The rest of practice goes on like normal. I try a few new stunts that could help me next month in the games. Around 5 at night, my coach lets me go. I smile and he tells me to be back tomorrow at the same time before he smiles at me and I walk back to the locker room to change. I walk back to the Palm Woods to see I had messages from Kendall, James and Camille. I opened my brother's first

_James: Are you still at practice?_

_James: Apparently since you haven't answered. Don't work too hard and we'll see you when you are done. Love you sis33_

I smile then open Kendall's

_Kendall: You are an amazing gymnast and I know you're gonna kill it. Work you're best, but don't kill yourself. Love you Gabs333_

I smile and blush, then I open Camille's, which was only sent about 10 minutes ago

_Camille: Hey the guys told me you were still at practice so I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner with us after you were finished? See you when you get here chick!_

I smile and walk through the lobby and sign a few autographs before getting into the elevator and walking towards 2J. When I walk in, they are sitting at the table doing some homework.

"Hey guys, working hard or hardly working?" I sarcastically ask. They were 1 and finishing their schooling, as I am 17 and finished and graduated from homeschooling at the beginning of June. It was now the end of June and they were in their last week of school. James had been flaunting in his classroom about how his younger sister was going to be in the Olympic Games, so I was now known around the Palm Woods thanks to my dim-witted brother. They smile at me as I walk into the kitchen and grab another bottle of water.

"How was practice Gabby?" Carlos asks, still working on his homework.

"It was great. I started practicing a new move for the vault so I'm excited." I smile.

"Wait, what part of gymnastics are you doing?" Camille asks.

"Oh, I'm doing the vault, bar, balance beam, and the floor."

"Wow that's a lot!" She says, shocked.

"Not really" I laugh "I'm going to take a shower, then we can go if you guys still want too"

"Yeah" they echo as I walk towards the bathroom. I shower and then get dressed **( www .polyvore cgi/ set? id= 55414736)** as I style my hair and do my makeup, which is only eyeliner and mascara. I walk out and we leave for dinner.

The next few weeks were pretty repetitive, get up, go to practice, come home, either go out with the guys or stay in and eat. Soon enough, it was the a few days before I had to leave for London with everyone else. Since there was an extra ticket, the guys invited Camille to come along. My coach had congratulated me on my hard work and let me have the next few days before we left off. So that day, I decided to join the guys at the studio.

I got up and jumped in the shower before getting dressed **( www .polyvore cgi/ set? id= 55416002)** and after I did my hair and makeup, I took a seat on the couch with a bowl of cereal and cup of orange juice. Soon everyone gets up and gets ready and we take off for Rocque Records.

When we arrive, we are immediately confronted by a large man and a thin dark skinned lady next to him "wow you are actually on time!" the dark skinned lady said.

"Yeah, she pushed us out the door so we were late." Kendall said, nudging me playfully as I smack his arm.

"Who is she and why is she in my studio!" The large man yelled. It made me jump, but I stood strong still.

"This is Gabriella, my sister" James said, wrapping an arm around me as I wrap both of mine around his waist.

"Wait, Gabriella Diamond, the Olympic athlete?" The lady said. I smile and nod. Winning national titles and championships worldwide apparently makes people recognize you. "Wow your amazing! I'm Kelly, Gustavo's assistant."

"Thank you! And It's great to meet you" I gratefully smile as I shake her hand.

"Okay so let's get moving!" we all move into the booth as the 4 move into the recording booth and start recording.

About 4 hours later, the guys had recorded about 5 songs and Kelly and I had gotten to know each other. She was actually really sweet and funny. When they were finished, we all walk into Gustavo's office to inform him of our departure tomorrow. "So Gustavo, you remember how Kelly said my sister was in the summer Olympics this year in London?" James said, intertwining his fingers. "Well she gave us tickets to go and we leave tomorrow for London"

"What?! But we have performances to rehearse for and interviews soon to prepare for!" Gustavo yells.

Kelly rolls her eyes and pulls her blackberry out. "You guys go and have fun. I'll postpone everything until you get back don't even worry." She smiles and hugs me "Good luck in London sweetie!"

"Thank you!"

The day after, we take off for London and before we knew it, it was the day. The day that I walk on an Olympic stage and perform the best that I could. I walk on the stage and when I do, it hits me. I am on TV worldwide and about to perform in front of millions of people. I look around before I spot everyone that was here for me, Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Camille, Mama Knight, and Katie. It was amazing to have such amazing support for my amazing family. About a half hour later, it was time for me to do my performance **(I am just going to put Shawn Johnson's whole performance from the 2008 Olympic Games and that is what Gabriella is doing.) ( www .you tube watch? v= ibNOxLKjRZs)**

After I finished my last performance on the floor, I stand on the sidelines next to one of Russian girls I am competing against. Me and the girl hold hands and wait for the scoring to come up. When it does, me and her almost start crying. We hug each other and cry on each other's shoulders. I had one silver and she got gold. I was so happy for her, she had been one of my good friends throughout this training process.

Later on I had walked outside and when I did I was immediately engulfed in hugs from everyone that was here for me. When we all pulled away they all started admiring my medal I wore around my neck. I cried again I was so happy, eventually when Mama Knight got to me, she cried as well that she was so happy for me. I was so happy that Mama Knight took me out to dinner to celebrate but then the guys and Camille wanted to take me out to a club to celebrate my victory. We went back to the hotel we were staying at and let me shower and change. I got dressed **( www .polyvore cgi/ set? id= 55417939)** and did my hair and makeup and went out to meet the guys in the lobby before we left.

We headed down to the closest club and walk in and me and Camille immediately headed for the dance floor. We danced for a while before heading back to the guys that were seated. Carlos and James were talking to a few girls at the bar. I sat down with Kendall as Camille dragged Logan to the dance floor. "Kendall?" I asked, smiling. He knew what I wanted, we got out of the booth and walked onto the dance floor. We dance and dance until we can't anymore. We walk outside to get some fresh air and I lean against the wall. I put my hand on the back of his neck as he moves closer to me. I pull his head closer to mine and our lips slowly meet. He moves his hand to my and wraps it around me. Our kiss soon goes from slowly and sweet, to hard and lustful. When breathing becomes difficult, we pull away and put our foreheads together. I smile and kiss him again "I love you Kendall"

"And I love you Ms. Gabriella Diamond, my Olympic silver Medalist." We kiss again and I finally realize I have everything I need. My Olympic Medal, and the guy I have been dreaming of being with since I was 12 years old.

**Sorry it's so short, but I'm tired and it was spare of the moment! =) lmao Love ya all!**

**Rissa;***


End file.
